A Friendly Game of Pai Sho
by ilovesifuhotman
Summary: Zuko and Katara play a sporting game of Pai Sho. This smutty Zutara oneshot takes place post-series/post-war. Technically AR because Zuko and Katara are married. Zuko is Fire Lord, and Katara is Fire Lady. Graphic, rated M just in case.


"Your turn." Zuko smirked as he moved his tile across the board.

How could she not have predicted that move? Katara mentally scolded herself for allowing herself to get distracted by Zuko's bare chest.

_"Focus Katara. If I move here...no, no that won't work." _Katara's brow wrinkled in concentration.

"Ahah!" Katara's eyes lit up as she slammed down her water tile with glee. It was Zuko's turn to stare at the board in disbelief.

"I captured your earth tile. Ehem, your pants, _your majesty._" Katara's voice was dripping in smug cockiness.

Zuko stood up and slowly, teasingly, began to inch his pants down his legs. Katara gulped. Zuko's golden eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a wicked grin as Katara stared at the protrusion that seemed to be rising between his legs.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play." Zuko taunted dangerously.

Zuko tried to force the growing bulge down. He couldn't deal with that in the middle of a game, especially when his opponent still had her skirt on. His many years of playing Pai Sho against Uncle Iroh had trained him well, but Katara was a fast learner, and he had never played strip Pai Sho with someone this...distracting. Zuko regained his composure and slid his fire tile. It was Katara's turn.

"You know..." Katara traced her collarbone with a slender finger. "I think I have an idea on how we can make this game more...interesting." She slid her air tile next to his earth tile.

Zuko raised his eyebrow and felt sweat beading at his forehead at the sight of Katara's cleavage and exposed neck.

"What do you have in mind?" His husky voice faltered for a moment as he fought off his arousal.

"The next person to have their avatar tile captured must remove their clothing. _All of it._" Katara grinned seductively.

"Wh-what?" Zuko stammered.

"If that's too much for you, I understand." Katara challenged him sarcastically.

"N-no. Of course not." Zuko's nervous expression faded as his lips twisted into a sly grin.

"_Strip for me._" Zuko's normally raspy voice was low and lustful as he moved his air tile next to her avatar tile. He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall in smug triumph. She should have known better than to challenge a master of Pai Sho.

"Well well, look who finally captured the avatar. Allow me to help you celebrate regaining your _honor_." Katara tossed her skirt to the floor and stood before him in her Water Tribe bindings.

"I could use a little help untying this knot. I hear firebenders are good with their fingers." Katara challenged.

In a moment, Zuko was behind Katara, his body pressing into hers. She felt his hot chest against her back as warmth spread through her. He took the bindings in his calloused hands and singed the knot.

"I guess we are." Gold and blue clashed as their eyes met. Zuko quickly unwrapped the bindings around Katara's chest, her breasts finally free. Zuko's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.

"Is what you see to your liking, Fire Lord Zuzu?" Katara smirked.

He responded by gently pressing his lips against hers, lightly brushing his tongue over her lips. Looking into her blue eyes, Zuko kneeled in front of her and tugged at the bindings that wrapped around her tan thighs with his teeth. A seductive grin spread across his face. Katara's breathing quickened as Zuko's warm hands inched closer to her core. He had unraveled her chest bindings quickly, but he was painfully slow at removing the ones around her legs. A warm, wet feeling was beginning to overtake her.

"I-I can't wait this long Zuko!" Katara moaned.

"Patience Katara! I'm just getting started." Zuko slowly pulled her bindings away. With one last, swift tug, her bindings fell to the floor, and she stood exposed before the Fire Lord. Zuko could feel his bulge growing harder. Katara's eyes widened at the tent that was forming in his pants.

What was that about patience again? Zuko could hold back no longer. His lips crashed into hers. Katara responded with a low moan, running her hands over his back and winding them in his hair. Zuko's kisses were hungry and urgent as his hot hands ran up and down her bare back. Zuko pressed his body into her, begging for more contact. He reached a hand between her legs, his fingertips finding her wetness.

"O-oh-oooh!" panted Katara. Katara's hips jerked as Zuko's thumb stroked the bundle of nerves above her slit. Zuko grinned at her deviously. He flicked her clit, teasing her entrance with his burning fingertips when suddenly he was _in_...

Katara gasped as he slid two fingers inside her tight walls.

"Do you like that?" Zuko whispered, his breath hot on her ear and neck.

He pumped his fingers tantalizingly slow. Zuko's fingers plunged inside her, and Katara felt her pleasure building and her vision blurring. Zuko continued to rub his thumb in determined circles over her clit. Nothing else in the world mattered right now except for Zuko's hot fingers pumping in and out. Katara pulled roughly at Zuko's hair as his palm slammed into her folds. Oh...oh...

"Unf Zukooo!" Katara moaned and writhed as her orgasm shook her whole body and her juices spilled onto his hand.

"I guess the rumors about Fire Nation men are true." Katara admitted under her breath, pleasure still washing over her body like an afterglow. She had never heard of Water Tribe men being this skilled.

"We're not done yet." Zuko grinned wickedly.

"No, we're not." Katara's orgasm was ebbing and she was ready for more.

Katara pushed Zuko down onto his back so that he was lying on the floor cushions. Her fingers gripped the waistband of his last garments and ripped them down. She gasped at Zuko's size. As his wife, she had seen it before, but she counted herself lucky every time. His manhood was long, erect, and throbbing. Zuko smirked up at her. She lowered herself slightly, his member brushing against her entrance and teasing her wet folds.

"Are you ready?" Zuko's voice was low, his eyelids heavy with arousal.

"More than I've ever been." Katara panted.

She impaled herself on Zuko's length, her walls easily sliding over him.

"Zu-zuko!" she gasped as she felt core expanding. His length was filling her completely. Her breaths were ragged and shallow as she felt every inch of him inside her. Zuko flipped Katara onto her back and thrust into her hard. Katara arched her back and bucked her hips upward, desperate to be feel more friction, more penetration.

"Please Zuko. Harder. You can be rough with me. I _need_ this." Katara moaned.

Zuko needed it too. At this, Zuko grinned wickedly, grabbed her hair and pinned her arms above her head. Katara tried to move her hands, but Zuko's hold was so strong. Zuko placed a floor cushion under the small of her back and lifted her hips to meet his. Zuko grunted and slammed into her with so much force that Katara felt as if she was being driven into the floor. The cushion under her back allowed him to penetrate her at exactly the right angle and hit the spot that gave her so much pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around his torso, desperate for something to cling onto. He pumped himself in and out, in and out, _in and out._ Zuko's breaths became fast and erratic as he neared climax. Katara's nails dug into Zuko's muscled back, clawing marks across his smooth skin. Heat was building between their sweaty bodies and the sound of skin slapping skin and throaty, animalistic moans filled the room. They were almost at their peak when suddenly Zuko reached a hand between them and pushed Katara's bundle of nerves with his thumb. Zuko let out a low, husky groan and with one last forceful thrust...

"ZUKO!" Katara shuddered as if a jolt of electricity had spread through her body. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. She bit his shoulder to keep herself from crying out. Her toes curled as she felt Zuko climax inside of her, a warm feeling like fire inside her.

They collapsed onto the red floor cushions. They smiled weakly at each other, still sweaty and panting. The room was quiet except the sound of their breathing.

"That was the friendliest game of Pai Sho I've ever played." Katara grinned. She lightly swept her hand over Zuko's chest and nuzzled his neck.

"I'll say." Zuko whispered as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the forehead.


End file.
